One Piece - La Légende de l'Enfant-Capitaine
by Fan de Basil de Baker Street
Summary: Luffy est resté un petit garçon de 7ans à cause d'un drame qui lui a couté la vie 10ans avant le vrai début. Luffy va avoir droit à une seconde chance et, grâce à Usopp qui a juré de le protéger, il part à la recherche d'un équipage pour trouver le fabuleux One Piece. Il va devenir le premier pirate à avoir 7ans et le premier enfant-capitaine.
1. Prologue

**One Piece **

**La légende de l'Enfant-Capitaine**

* * *

_Fortune, Gloire et Pouvoir ! Cet homme avait amassé toutes les richesses du Monde ! Son nom : Gold Roger, Roi des Pirates ! Ses dernières paroles incitèrent les hommes de toute la planète à s'aventurer en mer :_

_« Mon trésor, je vous le laisse si vous voulez. Trouvez-le ! Je l'ai laissé quelque part dans ce monde ! »_

_Tous se lancèrent sur la route de Grand Line dans l'espoir de mettre la main sur ce fameux trésor. Le monde entier connu alors une grande vague de piraterie !_

* * *

Environ 10 ans après la mort de Gold Roger :

Dans la quiétude du petit matin, le village de Fushia, une petite île de la mer d'East Blue, se réveille lentement. Parmi les pêcheurs et les villageois, un garçonnet de 7ans court, un grand sourire greffé sur son visage. Tout le monde le connait ici. C'est le petit Luffy ! Monkey D. Luffy ! Ce petit hyperactif avait certainement quitté en douce la cabane de Curly Dadan, une femme brigand à qui son grand-père, Monkey D. Garp, vice-amiral de la Marine, avait confié son éducation. Ils étaient trois enfants à vivre reclus avec les brigands : deux gamins de 10ans nommés Sabo et Portgas D. Ace et le jeune Luffy. Si le gamin s'était levé aux aurores, c'était pour retrouver son ami Shanks le Roux, un pirate qui s'était arrêté au village avec son équipage. Luffy était immédiatement devenu ami avec le rouquin au chapeau de paille et faisait des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir intégrer l'équipage des pirates. A chaque fois, Shanks refusait sous prétexte qu'il était trop jeune mais cela n'empêchait pas Luffy de trainer avec tous les membres de l'équipage : Ben Beckmann le second, le gros Lucky Roux, Yasopp le sniper et surtout Shanks le capitaine. Il était devenu l'idole du petit garçon, son modèle, sa figure paternelle.

* * *

Malgré son essoufflement, Luffy garde son immense sourire sur son visage. En arrivant au port, il accélère et se dirige vers l'immense navire pirate accosté dans le quai. Assis à califourchon, une silhouette au chapeau de paille se tient à la rambarde. Et le voyant, Luffy se met à crier :

« **Shanks ! Shanks !**

Tiens tiens, Luffy ! sourit le pirate en sautant sur le sol à la rencontre du gamin. Mais que fais-tu debout à cette heure-ci ?

Je voulais te montrer ma cicatrice ! Regarde ! Ça fait pirate ! » sourit-il fièrement en montrant la plaie fraichement cicatrisée et en un peu rouge.

Il y a quelques jours, Luffy avait voulu montré à Shanks qu'il était grand. Il avait volé un couteau dans la taverne de la jeune Makino, une jeune fille qui était un peu leur grande sœur à lui, Ace et Sabo. Elle leur apprenait la politesse, jouait avec eux, blaguait avec eux, elle était leur confidente, bref ils étaient comme ses petits frères. Avec le couteau volé, il s'était entaillé sous l'œil et il se serait entièrement tailladé le visage malgré la douleur si Ace et Sabo ne l'avaient pas arrêté. Makino l'avait soigné et il s'était fait engueulé par son grand-père. Pour le vieil vice-amiral, le gamin allait trop loin. Shanks le poussait trop loin. Dans un accès de colère, Luffy avait mangé un Fruit du Démon que le pirate cachait chez Makino, faisait de lui un homme… enfin, plutôt un enfant-élastique. Et juste après, en défendant le roux, le garçonnet avait tenu tête à un brigand des Montagnes et celui-ci l'avait enlevé, d'abord pour le tabasser puis il l'avait jeté en pleine mer. A cause du Fruit du Démon, Luffy se trouvait dans l'incapacité de nager. Alors que le garçonnet se battait pour garder la tête hors de l'eau, un monstre marin qui rôdait dans la baie dévora le brigand et il allait s'attaquer à Luffy… lorsque Shanks sauva le bonhomme de la noyade et du monstre, y perdant par la même occasion son bras gauche. Luffy s'en était énormément voulu et Garp avait interdit au pirate de revoir son petit-fils… mais le gamin allait toujours voir le pirate.

Shanks sourit au petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et touche délicatement la petite cicatrice sous l'œil du petit.

« Qu'est-ce que ton grand-père a dit ? demande-t-il.

Il a gueulé en me traitant d'idiot. Il dit que je vais finir par me tuer avec mes ''_âneries_'', comme il dit. bougonne Luffy.

Il n'a pas tort, Luffy ! C'est très dangereux ce que tu as fait. Heureusement qu'Ace et Sabo t'ont empêché de t'entailler le visage. Tu aurais été dans un bel état !

Je veux te prouver que je peux intégrer ton équipage ! Je sais me battre, je n'ai peur de rien, je suis fort et courageux et je maîtrise bien mon élasticité !

Et tu n'as pas peur de te noyer si tu tombes à l'eau ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu ne peux plus nager à cause du Fruit du Démon ?

J'me débrouillerais ! S'il te plait, Shanks ! Prends-moi dans ton équipage ! Je veux être pirate !

Je ne doute pas un seul instant de ta volonté, Luffy. Mais ton grand-père veut que tu deviennes officier de la Marine avec Ace et Sabo…

**Je ne veux pas être Marine ! Je veux être Pirate !**

Et de toute façon, tu es trop petit pour devenir pirate maintenant. »

A cette réponse, Luffy sert les poings. Shanks lui répétait toujours la même chose. Si Shanks ne veut pas de lui, tant pis…

« **Si tu ne veux pas de moi dans ton équipage, je deviendrais pirate tout seul ! J'aurais un équipage meilleur que le tien ! Le meilleur des équipages ! Je parcourrais tous les océans, j'irais même sur Grand Line, je trouverais le One Piece et je deviendrais le Roi des Pirates !** »

A ces mots, le rouquin au chapeau de paille regarde attentivement le garçonnet devant lui. Il y a tellement de détermination dans le regard de cet enfant que le capitaine pirate pense pendant un instant qu'avec une volonté pareille, ce gamin serait capable d'atteindre cet objectif fou qui a coûté la vie à de nombreux corsaires.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, l'équipage de Shanks et le petit Luffy sont dans la taverne de Makino. Le petit-fils du vice-amiral Garp n'arrête pas de parler de son nouveau rêve : devenir Roi des Pirates ! Les pirates sourient à cette idée farfelue.

« Alors tu comptes partir sur Grand Line ? dit Ben Beckmann en fumant une cigarette. Sais-tu que cet endroit est appelé le Cimetière des Pirates ? Même de très grands y ont perdu la vie !

J'aurais le meilleur des équipages ! Tous avec des dons exceptionnels ! répond Luffy, sûr de lui.

Si tu veux, tu pourras prendre mon fils, Usopp, dans ton équipage. sourit Yasopp le sniper qui est lui-même père d'un garçon de l'âge de Luffy.

S'il est bon tireur, je veux bien qu'il intègre mon équipage comme sniper ! Comme toi ! sourit Luffy, ravi que quelqu'un le prenne enfin au sérieux.

Tu n'as pas peur d'être pris pour un idiot si tu dis vouloir devenir Roi des Pirates ? ricane Lucky Roux.

Ceux qui se moqueront, ils auront mon poing dans la figure ! Le Roi des Pirates, ce sera moi !

En attendant, profite de ton enfance, Luffy. »sourit Makino en donnant un verre de jus de fruit au petit bonhomme aux cheveux noirs.

Le capitaine des pirates observe, attendri, l'enfant devant lui. Il avait une sorte d'aura qui le rendait unique !

Soudain, Ace et Sabo entrent dans le bar et courent vers leur petit frère. Sabo se plante à côté de Shanks et Ace bondit sur un tabouret à côté de Luffy en disant :

« Hé ! Y a un autre bateau pirate qui a accosté !

Ah ouais ? s'étonne Luffy en buvant son jus de fruit.

Ouais ! Même que leur capitaine est trop bizarre ! ajoute Sabo en jouant avec son haute-forme. Il a un gros nez rouge qui lui donne plus des airs de clowns que de pirate ! »

A ses mots, Shanks le Roux s'étrangle avec son whisky. Il regarde les enfants et demande, inquiet :

« A quoi ressemble-t-il ?

Tu n'as qu'à te retourner pour le savoir, Shanks ! » ricane une voix froide derrière lui.

Tous les bavardages se taisent, tous se retournent et voient un équipage pirate à l'allure peu rassurante. Le capitaine est un homme de large carrure aux cheveux bleu, au manteau de capitaine orange ainsi qu'un chapeau orange avec une tête de mort qui arbore un gros nez rouge au milieu du visage. Le sien de visage est légèrement caché par l'ombre de son chapeau mais il affiche un mauvais sourire et des petits yeux cruels. Outre son habillement bariolé, il a un énorme nez rouge de clown qui peut lui donner un air ridicule. Luffy l'observe, étonné, puis regarde Shanks. Le rouquin semble furieux. Serrant les poings, il grogne :

« Baggy le Clown !

Shanks le Roux ! Alors c'est ici que tu crèches, crapule ?

**Hé ! Shanks n'est pas une crapule** ! s'insurge Luffy.

Tiens tiens ! Tu as droit à un admirateur ?

Vous connaissez ce pirate, Shanks ? demande Ace.

Hélas, oui ! Cet homme est Baggy le Clown. Il était mouse avec moi sur un bateau pirate. répond le rouquin.

Ce que tu oublies de dire, c'est que tu as gâché ma vie et retarder mon destin de pirate ! dit Baggy.

**Shanks est incapable de faire une chose pareille !** hurle Luffy, énervé.

Je ne t'ai jamais forcé à avaler ce Fruit du Démon ! déclare-t-il. Tu l'as fait tout seul pour fanfaronner !

Abruti ! C'était une astuce pour garder le Fruit et pouvoir le revendre ! **Mais tu me l'as fait avaler, crétin !**

**ARRÊTE D'INSULTER SHANKS !** hurle Luffy, maintenant furieux.

Luffy, calme-toi ! dit calmement Shanks pour calmer son jeune admirateur.

Un vrai fan, hein ? ricane Baggy. Sache, mon petit, que tu as pris comme modèle le plus gros looser de l'Océan ! »

Cette fois, c'en est trop ! Luffy est tellement en colère que ses poings se crispent sur son verre qui se fendille dans sa main. Furieux, il lâche son verre, se rue sur le pirate au nez rouge qui ose se moquer de son idole et utilise ses pouvoirs élastiques pour donner un grand coup de poing dans la figure du clown-corsaire. Le bruit du choc est en synchronisation parfaite avec le bruit du verre qui se brise en touchant le sol. Alors qu'il se remet du coup, le pirate fusille le gamin du regard. Craignant que la situation dégénère, Ace et Sabo retiennent leur petit frère en colère. Shanks se redresse et fait sortir les garçons en disant :

« Reste loin de ces enfants et laisse-nous tranquille, Baggy ! Si tu souhaites défier quelqu'un pour te venger, c'est moi et personne d'autre !

Tu sauras en temps et en heures quand je voudrais me venger ! répond le capitaine Baggy. Juste pour savoir,… comment se nomme ton jeune ami ?

Je suis Monkey D. Luffy ! Celui qui deviendra Roi des Pirates ! répond fièrement le gamin avec son grand sourire.

Luffy ! Tais-toi ! grogne Ace.

Arrête de dire des bêtises ! On y va ! » ajoute Sabo.

Les deux ainés et Shanks sortent de la taverne avec Luffy sous le regard intéressé de Baggy.

* * *

Luffy observe attentivement la cible que Shanks a placée sur un arbre à 10 mètres de lui. Depuis qu'il a mangé son Fruit du Démon, il avait décidé de s'entrainer à maitriser son élasticité et à viser et Shanks et ses frères l'aident. Bien qu'il ne soit qu'un enfant, il était déjà maître de ses pouvoirs. Il apprenait vite et bien ! après avoir attentivement calculé la distance, il lance furieusement son poing dans le centre de la cible, imaginant qu'il s'agit de Baggy et de son énorme nez rouge. Cela faisait une semaine que le pirate au gros nez de clown avait accosté sur l'île et Luffy le détestait ! Ce que le petit groupe ignore, c'est que Baggy le Clown observe attentivement chaque faits et gestes du petit garçon à la cicatrise qui prétend vouloir devenir le Roi des Pirates. Ce gosse l'exaspérait, l'énervait, le rendait fou de rage, l'intriguait et, en même temps, l'effrayait. En observant l'enfant, il voyait ce qu'il craignait devenir vrai. Le soir même, le corsaire rumine dans sa cabine. Sur son bureau, un vieux parchemin usé est déroulé. Il semble très ancien et inquiète le pirate.

« Et si c'était lui ? Sa volonté, sa détermination, son Fruit du Démon et sa maîtrise, le tout lié à son jeune âge… »

Baggy prend le parchemin, le lit attentivement puis grogne de rare en frappant violement ses mains contre son bureau, plaquant le parchemin sur le meuble de bois.

« **C'est lui !** conclut-il furieux. **Il est évident que c'est lui !** Mais qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour le laisser faire ! Cela n'arrivera **jamais** ! Je vais faire en sorte qu'il ne voit pas le soleil se levé demain… **ni aucun autre jour !** »

En regardant la pleine lune qui commence à être cachée par des nuages, Baggy échafaude son plan et ricane d'un rire froid et maléfique.


	2. Le Crime de Baggy (aperçu)

Comme je suis atrocement lente à écrire cette fiction et que certains sont impatients de lire la suite, je poste le début du premier chapitre de ma fic. Alors voici la première scène et l'avant-goût de:

* * *

Chapitre1 : Le crime de Baggy

La brume recouvre Fushia et le jour ne tardera guère à se lever. Dans la cabane de Dadan, Ace, Sabo et Luffy dorment profondément. Soudain, quelque chose réveille le cadet des enfants. Frottant ses yeux endormis, le petit Monkey D. jette un œil par la fenêtre. La veille, il y avait eu un gros orage au beau milieu de la nuit et, malgré la brume, Luffy aperçoit au loin un arbre qui a été touché par la foudre.

« Waouh ! Il faut que j'aille voir ça ! » s'exclame-t-il.

Aussi discrètement que possible, il enfile ses vêtements (un Tee-Shirt bleu et blanc avec une ancre rouge et un short bleu), saute dans ses tongs et se faufile hors de la cabane. Alors qu'il s'éloigne vers l'arbre foudroyé, il ne remarque pas la silhouette qui l'observe avec un mauvais sourire. Silencieux, l'homme suit le petit garçon. Luffy est déjà devant l'arbre qui l'a intrigué : le tronc est noir charbon et il est coupé en deux.

« Waouh ! Trop fort ! s'exclame Luffy. Je me demande si ça existe un Fruit du Démon qui contrôle la foudre. Ça serait trop cool !

Je pense que ça existe. Mais ce serait très dangereux pour un garçon de ton âge. » répond une voix froide.

Le gamin sent un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale et se tourne vers celui qui a parlé. La première chose qu'il remarque, c'est le gros nez rouge de l'homme.

« Baggy ? s'étonne-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu m'espionne ?

Je me balade… et je t'observe ! ricane le pirate au nez rouge.

Donc, tu m'espionne !

Indirectement ! Mais je dois dire que tu es très doué avec ton Fruit du Démon.

Si c'est un compliment, merci.

Dit-moi, Luffy. J'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais devenir pirate. Voudrais-tu faire partie de mon équipage? »

L'enfant ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il serre les poings et dit d'un ton calme et sûr de lui:

« Non! Jamais! Tu es un ennemi de Shanks et donc mon ennemi. » Là-dessus, Luffy commence à s'éloigner et ajoute:

« Par ailleurs, j'ai décidé de devenir Roi des Pirates! Alors un jour, on se reverra et je te battrai, Gros pif! »

Au lieu de s'énerver, Baggy sourit froidement.

« Tu sais quoi, Luffy?... J'avais espéré que tu répondes ça! »

Un bruit d'épée sortit de son fourreau se fait entendre et, avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir, Luffy ressent une vive douleur dans l'épaule droite. Sous la violence du coup, le petit garçon s'effondre sur le sol. Alors qu'il se redresse, il voit une large entaille sanglante et douloureuse sur son épaule. Furieux, il se tourne vers le coupable.

« Hé! Pourquoi t'as fait ça? Tu sais pas que c'est que la triche d'attaquer par derrière?

Les pirates sont des hommes pleins de triches. ricane Baggy dont l'épée est pleine de sang.

Peut-être mais ils n'attaquent pas par derrière! Tu n'es qu'un lâche, gros pif!

Arrête de m'appeler comme ça! »

Le corsaire au nez de clown refrappe l'enfant avec son épée. Cette fois, il ouvre une large plaie dans le bras du petit. Voyant que le pirate est décidé à lui faire la peau, Luffy ne voit qu'une solution: il s'enfuit, espérant retrouver la cabane de Dadan. Au lieu de lui courir après, Baggy sort plusieurs couteaux qu'ils coincent entre ses doigts, tend le poing vers le fugitif… et sa main se détache de son poignet pour poursuivre l'enfant. Le gamin voit avec horreur les lames se rapprochées de lui. La main volante le frappe dans le dos et lui entaille la cheville, ce qui lui fait atrocement mal. Luffy s'effondre sur le sol, incapable de courir avec sa blessure à la cheville. Avec la force de ses bras, il se dépêche de se cacher derrière un arbre. Le petit garçon tente de contrôler le bruit de sa respiration lorsqu'il entend les pas de son agresseur. Baggy se rapproche de la cachette du garçonnet avec un mauvais sourire,… et plante furieusement ses couteaux dans le tronc, à quelques centimètres de la tête du petit. Effrayé, la petite victime s'enfuit aussi loin que sa cheville blessée peut le porter alors que le pirate retire un à un chaque couteau du tronc. Perdant soudain l'usage de sa cheville, Luffy se laisse tomber sur le sol, roule dans l'herbe et atterrit dans une plaine aux herbes très hautes. Il se met à ramper pour se cacher, sachant qu'il est suivit. Caché dans les hautes herbes, tremblant, il entend les pas de l'homme qui semble prêt à tout pour le tuer.

« Tu sais, Luffy ? dit Baggy, sachant que le petit est là et qu'il l'entend. Ton rêve de devenir Roi des Pirates, c'est un rêve fou ! Personne ne voudra te suivre dans cette folie ! Shanks et les autres se moquent de toi, tes frères disent que c'est des bêtises, ton grand-père te prend pour un âne, tes parents t'ont abandonnés ! Tu vois ? Personne ne t'aime ! Tu es seul ! »

Luffy sent les larmes lui montées aux yeux. Non ! Baggy mentait ! Il était aimé ! Il n'a pas été abandonné ! Il n'a jamais eu de parents ! Shanks ne faisait que blaguer ! Il l'aimait beaucoup ! Makino aussi l'aimait ! Il été aimé à Fushia ! Soudain, il sent un souffle froid au-dessus de lui. Il sent son sang se glacé dans ses veines et voit la lame de Baggy qui se lève et le pirate au sourire froid.

« Cette fois, ta vie s'arrête ici, Monkey D. Luffy ! **Et Personne ne te pleurera !** »

Luffy voit la lame s'abattre sur lui mais la peur le glace. Cependant, il sent un cri monté dans sa gorge et, ouvrant la bouche, un hurlement de terreur s'échappe et résonne dans le calme du matin :

« **AAAAAAAAAAAAAACE !** »

* * *

Je poste la suite dès que je peux. vu que je suis en vacances ça devrait allé... mais un BAC S a préparé, c'est pas simple!


	3. Chapitre 1: Le Crime de Baggy

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 1! Désolé pour le retard pas possible. Maintenant, place à l'histoire.**

* * *

Chapitre1 : Le crime de Baggy

La brume recouvre Fushia et le jour ne tardera guère à se lever. Dans la cabane de Dadan, Ace, Sabo et Luffy dorment profondément. Soudain, quelque chose réveille le cadet des enfants. Frottant ses yeux endormis, le petit Monkey D. jette un œil par la fenêtre. La veille, il y avait eu un gros orage au beau milieu de la nuit et, malgré la brume, Luffy aperçoit au loin un arbre qui a été touché par la foudre.

« Waouh ! Il faut que j'aille voir ça ! » s'exclame-t-il.

Aussi discrètement que possible, il enfile ses vêtements (un Tee-Shirt bleu et blanc avec une ancre rouge et un short bleu), saute dans ses tongs et se faufile hors de la cabane. Alors qu'il s'éloigne vers l'arbre foudroyé, il ne remarque pas la silhouette qui l'observe avec un mauvais sourire. Silencieux, l'homme suit le petit garçon. Luffy est déjà devant l'arbre qui l'a intrigué : le tronc est noir charbon et il est coupé en deux.

« Waouh ! Trop fort ! s'exclame Luffy. Je me demande si ça existe un Fruit du Démon qui contrôle la foudre. Ça serait trop cool !

Je pense que ça existe. Mais ce serait très dangereux pour un garçon de ton âge. » répond une voix froide.

Le gamin sent un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale et se tourne vers celui qui a parlé. La première chose qu'il remarque, c'est le gros nez rouge de l'homme.

« Baggy ? s'étonne-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu m'espionne ?

Je me balade… et je t'observe ! ricane le pirate au nez rouge.

Donc, tu m'espionne !

Indirectement ! Mais je dois dire que tu es très doué avec ton Fruit du Démon.

Si c'est un compliment, merci.

Dit-moi, Luffy. J'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais devenir pirate. Voudrais-tu faire partie de mon équipage? »

L'enfant ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il serre les poings et dit d'un ton calme et sûr de lui:

« Non! Jamais! Tu es un ennemi de Shanks et donc mon ennemi. » Là-dessus, Luffy commence à s'éloigner et ajoute:

« Par ailleurs, j'ai décidé de devenir Roi des Pirates! Alors un jour, on se reverra et je te battrai, Gros pif! »

Au lieu de s'énerver, Baggy sourit froidement.

« Tu sais quoi, Luffy?... J'avais espéré que tu répondes ça! »

Un bruit d'épée sortit de son fourreau se fait entendre et, avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir, Luffy ressent une vive douleur dans l'épaule droite. Sous la violence du coup, le petit garçon s'effondre sur le sol. Alors qu'il se redresse, il voit une large entaille sanglante et douloureuse sur son épaule. Furieux, il se tourne vers le coupable.

« Hé! Pourquoi t'as fait ça? Tu sais pas que c'est que la triche d'attaquer par derrière?

Les pirates sont des hommes pleins de triches. ricane Baggy dont l'épée est pleine de sang.

Peut-être mais ils n'attaquent pas par derrière! Tu n'es qu'un lâche, gros pif!

Arrête de m'appeler comme ça! »

Le corsaire au nez de clown refrappe l'enfant avec son épée. Cette fois, il ouvre une large plaie dans le bras du petit. Voyant que le pirate est décidé à lui faire la peau, Luffy ne voit qu'une solution: il s'enfuit, espérant retrouver la cabane de Dadan. Au lieu de lui courir après, Baggy sort plusieurs couteaux qu'ils coincent entre ses doigts, tend le poing vers le fugitif… et sa main se détache de son poignet pour poursuivre l'enfant. Le gamin voit avec horreur les lames se rapprochées de lui. La main volante le frappe dans le dos et lui entaille la cheville, ce qui lui fait atrocement mal. Luffy s'effondre sur le sol, incapable de courir avec sa blessure à la cheville. Avec la force de ses bras, il se dépêche de se cacher derrière un arbre. Le petit garçon tente de contrôler le bruit de sa respiration lorsqu'il entend les pas de son agresseur. Baggy se rapproche de la cachette du garçonnet avec un mauvais sourire,… et plante furieusement ses couteaux dans le tronc, à quelques centimètres de la tête du petit. Effrayé, la petite victime s'enfuit aussi loin que sa cheville blessée peut le porter alors que le pirate retire un à un chaque couteau du tronc. Perdant soudain l'usage de sa cheville, Luffy se laisse tomber sur le sol, roule dans l'herbe et atterrit dans une plaine aux herbes très hautes. Il se met à ramper pour se cacher, sachant qu'il est suivit. Caché dans les hautes herbes, tremblant, il entend les pas de l'homme qui semble prêt à tout pour le tuer.

« Tu sais, Luffy ? dit Baggy, sachant que le petit est là et qu'il l'entend. Ton rêve de devenir Roi des Pirates, c'est un rêve fou ! Personne ne voudra te suivre dans cette folie ! Shanks et les autres se moquent de toi, tes frères disent que c'est des bêtises, ton grand-père te prend pour un âne, tes parents t'ont abandonnés ! Tu vois ? Personne ne t'aime ! Tu es seul ! »

Luffy sent les larmes lui montées aux yeux. Non ! Baggy mentait ! Il était aimé ! Il n'a pas été abandonné ! Il n'a jamais eu de parents ! Shanks ne faisait que blaguer ! Il l'aimait beaucoup ! Makino aussi l'aimait ! Il été aimé à Fushia ! Soudain, il sent un souffle froid au-dessus de lui. Il sent son sang se glacé dans ses veines et voit la lame de Baggy qui se lève et le pirate au sourire froid.

« Cette fois, ta vie s'arrête ici, Monkey D. Luffy ! **Et Personne ne te pleurera !** »

Luffy voit la lame s'abattre sur lui mais la peur le glace. Cependant, il sent un cri monté dans sa gorge et, ouvrant la bouche, un hurlement de terreur s'échappe et résonne dans le calme du matin :

« **AAAAAAAAAAAAAACE !** »

* * *

« Luffy ! » hurle Ace en se réveillant.

Couvert de sueur froide, il repense à ce qu'il a rêvé. Son petit idiot de frère était en danger et il l'appelait. Il jette un œil vers le lit de son cadet… et se fige en trouvant le lit défait et vide.

« Non… ce n'est pas vrai… **Luffy !** »

Il se lève rapidement, surprenant tous les brigands, et sort de la maison avec son pyjama (un Tee-Shirt blanc et un pantalon brun). Pieds nus dans l'herbe humide du petit matin, il appelle son frère de toute la force de ses poumons.

« **C'est quoi ce bordel !?** grogne Curly Dadan, qui déteste être réveillé tôt, en sortant à la suite d'Ace.

Luffy a disparu ! crie Ace, affolé.

Il a dû partir voir Shanks le pirate.

Non, non, non ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! Et je l'ai entendu hurler mon nom ! On aurait dit qu'il allait mourir…

Quoi ? Toi aussi ? s'étonne Sabo en rejoignant le jeune Portgas D.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Moi aussi, j'ai entendu Luffy crié ton nom ! C'était terrifiant ! J'ai cru que c'était un cauchemar ! »

Les deux garçons regardent la femme-brigand, les yeux remplis de peur. Celle-ci se fige, pâlit puis beugle l'ordre suivant :

« **Les gars ! Cherchez partout ! Fouillez toute l'île s'il le faut mais retrouvez-moi Luffy !** Ace Sabo ! Restez à la cabane !

Non ! hurle Ace. Je viens avec toi, Dadan ! C'est moi que Luffy a appelé ! Je dois l'aider ! »

Il y a tellement de désespoir dans la voix du gamin d'habitude si inexpressif que Dadan craque.

« Okay Ace… mais toi, Sabo, tu restes là et tu prépares les premiers soins au cas où le p'tit serait blessé ! **On y va** ! »

Le gamin blond redresse son chapeau haute-forme et regarde Ace et les brigands s'éloignés afin de chercher son petit frère de cœur. Il sent que quelque chose ne va pas. C'est comme si une partie de son cœur s'était arrêté. Les regardant partir, il prie en silence et, la main serrée sur son cœur, il murmure :

« Luffy… »

* * *

Ace à l'impression que la peur va le tuer. Il court et hurle le nom de son petit frère dans toute l'île jusqu'à en avoir mal à la gorge… et il n'a aucune réponse. Il court vers le navire de Shanks le Roux. Peut-être que Luffy est là-bas ? Ses espoirs disparaissent lorsqu'il voit le rouquin et son équipage… mais pas la bouille de gosse aux cheveux noirs corbeau en bataille et son immortel sourire.

« Shanks ! **SHANKS !** appelle-t-il, affolé.

Ace ? Tu vas bien ? Où est Luffy ? Pourquoi a-t-il crié ? questionne le roux, inquiet.

Quoi ? Vous l'avez entendu, vous aussi ?

Oui ! Ça m'a glacé le sang ! Qu'est-il arrivé ?

Luffy a disparu ! Je le cherche partout et je ne le trouve pas ! pleure Ace, au bord de la crise de nerf.

Allons, Ace ! Calme-toi ! dit calmement Shanks pour calmer le gamin affolé.

**Il faut qu'on le retrouve ! Luffy a besoin de moi !** »

Le gamin hurle tellement fort et sa voix est tellement remplie de sanglots qu'il a du mal à respirer. Le pirate roux ne l'a jamais vu comme ça. serrant tendrement le garçonnet dans ses bras pour le calmer, il lui dit :

« Nous le retrouverons… Beckmann !

Oui, capitaine ?

Rassemble nos hommes ! Luffy a disparu et tout le monde doit le chercher ! »

* * *

Tout le village a été réveillé et alerté par les cris. Les villageois, les pirates, les brigands et le jeune Ace cherchent Luffy dans chaque recoin de l'île. Certains ont prévenu la Marine et en particulier Garp. Shanks, Ace et Dadan se sont enfoncés dans les terres et avancent dans les plaines. Yasopp avance vers la plaine des hautes herbes, vraiment inquiet pour Luffy. Ce gamin lui rappelait son fils, son petit Usopp. Les deux enfants ont le même âge et le sniper sentait qu'ils s'entendraient bien. Usopp était un petit rêveur, très doué pour les tirs au lance-pierre. Ces enfants seraient, sans aucun doute, les meilleurs amis du monde. Alors Yasopp doit retrouver Luffy. Montant sur une colline qui surplombe la plaine des hautes herbes, il regarde attentivement chaque mètre carré d'herbes. Son regard s'arrête soudain sur quelque chose. Son visage pâlit d'horreur et il appelle :

« Capitaine ! Venez voir ! »

La peur dans cet appel effraye Shanks mais avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir, Ace court déjà vers le sniper.

« **Ace ! Viens ici !** » grogne Dadan en courant vers l'enfant.

Elle n'arrive pas à l'arrêter avant qu'il n'atteigne la colline… et là, tous se figent et pâlissent. Ace est pâle comme un linge et de grosses larmes perlent dans ses yeux. Là, allongé dans l'herbe, le sang coulant de ses plaies, se trouve Luffy. Les yeux clos, le visage pâle et la bouche ouverte mais aucun souffle ne s'en échappe. Son corps sans vie gisait dans la plaine. Ace sent son cœur s'arrêté, ses larmes coulées sur ses joues et son souffle se bloqué dans sa gorge.

« Non… non… ça se peut pas… » souffle-t-il presque asphyxié.

Dadan s'apprête à le réconforter mais le gamin court vers le corps de son frère de cœur en pleurant.

« **Luffy non !** »

Il s'arrête devant le petit corps mutilé, ne voulant pas croire que c'était son petit frère et qu'il était partit pour toujours. Sanglotant, il caresse les cheveux noirs du petit comme pour vérifier si ce qu'il voit est vrai et espérant que Luffy se redresse et ricane en souriant niaisement de sa mauvaise blague. Hélas, ce n'est pas le cas. L'enfant reste inerte sur le sol.

« Non… pleure-t-il. Je suis arrivé trop tard… »

Tremblant, Ace prend le corps flasque de son petit frère et le serre dans ses bras sans faire attention au sang qui tâche ses vêtements. Son cœur se serre dans sa poitrine tellement fort qu'il en a mal et éclate en sanglots en serrant le petit et murmure, la voix brisée :

« Je suis tellement désolé… mon petit frère… »

La scène est si bouleversante que tous laissent leurs larmes coulées sur leurs joues, Dadan pour la mort d'un petit qu'elle prenait pour son fils et les pirates pour celle d'un ami dont le cœur était assez grand pour contenir le monde et la détermination pour devenir un excellent pirate. Shanks ne pleure pas, son visage sombre et la rage brûlant dans ses yeux. Tournant les talons, il se dirige furieusement vers le port. Là, assis devant son bateau, un pirate nettoie son épée dégoulinante de sang. Le capitaine roux sent sa rage brulée en lui.

« Baggy !

Shanks ! Quel bon vent t'amène ? sourit le clown avec un air innocent qui écœure le rouquin.

Tu avais promis que tu laisserais ces enfants tranquilles !

J'ai dit que tu saurais en temps et en heures quand je voudrais me venger.

**Mais comment as-tu pu faire ça à Luffy ?! C'était un enfant ! Il était innocent !**

Personne n'est parfaitement innocent.

**Et c'était une raison pour le tuer ?!**

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » dit Baggy en souriant froidement, montrant qu'il ne regrette pas son geste.

Cette fois, c'en est trop ! Shanks se rue sur Baggy et le frappe en plein visage. Le clown-pirate s'effondre sur le sol et fusille le rouquin du regard. Ce dernier redresse son chapeau et respire tellement fort qu'on dirait un taureau en colère prêt à charger. Les villageois se réunissent autour des deux hommes pour savoir ce qu'il se passe. Le pirate roux pointe l'épée que son ennemi à laisser tomber sur le sol.

« **Ton épée est couverte du sang de ce gamin ! Tu crois pouvoir t'en tiré comme ça !? Tu auras la mort de cette enfant sur la conscience !**

Et que comptes-tu faire ? Me tuer ?

Tu n'en vaut pas la peine ! Pour tout le monde de la piraterie, tu ne seras rien d'autre qu'un **lâche ! Un tueur d'enfant ! **Maintenant, **part !** Quitte cette île et ne revient **jamais** ! Je ne me sens pas d'humeur à t'affronter aujourd'hui ! »

Baggy serre les dents, se redresse et s'apprête à récupérer son épée pour frapper Shanks… lorsque l'équipage du rouquin rejoint leur capitaine, prêt à se battre. Tous ont appris ce qui est arrivé à leur jeune ami. Devant la force du nombre, le meurtrier ne cherche pas les ennuis. Ruminant, il remonte sur son navire et lui et son équipage quittent rapidement Fushia.

* * *

Tout le monde est au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé. Ceux qui ont le plus été touché sont Makino et Shanks. Le capitaine roux se sent comme s'il avait pu éviter ce qui est arrivé à Luffy. Assis dans le quai, il attend que le grand-père de Luffy débarque pour le mener au corps de l'enfant qu'Ace refuse de lâcher. Depuis la macabre découverte, Ace n'avait pas cessé de pleurer en serrant le corps de son petit frère. Il refuse de lâcher ce qu'il lui reste de son frère de cœur, même si ce n'était qu'une coquille vide. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais !

Shanks remarque soudain un bateau de la Marine qui jette l'ancre dans le port. Garp en descend, furax et inquiet.

« **Où est Luffy ? Où est mon petit-fils ?**

Amiral Garp… bégaye Shanks. Luffy est…

**Conduisez-moi à lui, pirate !** Il va morfler pour m'avoir inquiété comme ça, ce petit garnement. »

Shanks sent sa gorge se serrée. Incapable d'expliquer, le pirate roux conduit le Marine vers les lieux, sans un mot. Lorsqu'ils arrivent dans la plaine aux hautes herbes, le vieil homme se fige en voyant Ace, son petit-fils d'adoption, serré contre lui le corps sans vie de son vrai petit-fils. Interloqué, il fixe Shanks puis Ace puis à nouveau Shanks.

« Je suis navré… » dit le rouquin.

Il y a tellement de chagrin dans cette voix que Garp comprend enfin à quel point le pirate aimait cet enfant. Tremblant et d'un pas lent, le vieil amiral avance vers les enfants. En entendant les pas, Ace lève les yeux vers le Marine et sanglote :

« Grand-père… je… je suis arrivée trop tard… mon petit frère est mort… »

Garp reste silencieux mais il pleure également. Il s'agenouille à côté du gamin et parvient à prendre le corps de Luffy. En enlevant les blessures, l'enfant semblait dormir. Garp serre le corps du petit en pleurant, il tremble comme une feuille, secoué par le chagrin.

« Luffy… mon petit… je suis désolé… d'avoir été dur avec toi… je vais te dire une chose que je t'ai dit uniquement quand tu étais bébé… je t'aime… mon idiot de petit-fils… » dit-il, la voix nouée.

Ace se serre contre son grand-père et pleure davantage.

« Grand-père… Sabo attend à la cabane… il ne sait pas encore… pour… »

Garp calme les sanglots de l'enfant puis dit calmement d'une voix qui se veut forte :

« Viens… il doit savoir… »

Portant le petit corps de son petit-fils, il retourne à la cabane des brigands avec Ace et les brigands. Sabo les y attend, fou d'inquiétude. Plus le temps place et plus il a l'impression qu'il va éclater en sanglots ou faire une crise cardiaque à cause de la peur. Il serait presque capable de faire des nœuds avec ses doigts. Soudain, Ace arrive, la tête basse, les yeux rouges et des traces de larmes sur les joues. Lorsqu'il voit Sabo, il se jette dans ses bras et pleure de manière incontrôlable. Son frère ne l'a jamais vu comme ça. Garp arrive alors derrière lui, un petit corps dans les bras. Un petit corps que Sabo a le malheur de reconnaitre. C'est son petit frère, Luffy. Il espère pendant un instant qu'il se trompe et que Luffy ne fait que dormir… mais les larmes et les regards tristes lui prouvent qu'il a malheureusement raison. D'abord asphyxié, il marmonne :

« Non… non, dites-moi que je me trompe… dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai… »

Shanks s'approche des enfants et s'agenouille à leur hauteur. La gorge serrée, il regarde Sabo dans les yeux et dit :

« J'aimerais pouvoir te dire cela, Sabo… mais c'est impossible… »

Sous le choc, Sabo pâlit puis, repoussant doucement Ace, il fixe le pirate. Il s'approche de lui de manière robotique.

« Vous mentez…

Je crains que non, Sabo.

Non… Vous mentez…

Sabo…

Non… non non non… **NON !** »

Sabo éclate alors en sanglots, incontrôlable. Shanks tente de le réconforté mais le blondinet lui donne des coups sur la poitrine et hurle :

« **Vous mentez ! Vous mentez ! Luffy n'est pas mort ! Vous mentez ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas vrai !** »

Shanks le laisse faire, sachant qu'un enfant au cœur brisé reste sourd à tout réconfort… jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente prêt à trouver la page.

* * *

Cela fait trois jours que le drame est arrivé. Incapable d'enterrer son petit-fils sans que le père de Luffy, Monkey D. Dragon, ait pu le voir une dernière fois, Garp avait ordonné que l'on prenne soin du corps de l'enfant. Aussi, les brigands se procuraient constamment de la glace et en badigeonnaient tout le corps pour ralentir la décomposition. Chaque fois, Ace et Sabo tenaient à accomplir cette tâche. Après tout, Luffy était leur petit frère. Ace ne quitte pas le corps une seule seconde, pleure constamment en articulant des excuses plus nombreuses et plus larmoyantes les unes que les autres, la gorge toujours nouée. Il ne mange que très peu et lorsqu'il s'endort, il continu de pleurer et fait d'horribles cauchemars. Sabo était également abattu, partageant la même douleur qu'Ace mais il arrive mieux à contrôler ses émotions et il est le seul à pouvoir comprendre son frère et le consoler.

A l'aube du quatrième jour, avec la mélancolie qui lui devient habituelle, Sabo se lève, s'habille et va rejoindre ses frères. Ace est déjà éveillé et refroidi le corps de Luffy, pleurant de toutes ses larmes. Il a la goutte au nez, les yeux rouges, le visage pâle et les mains tremblantes. Il a des gros cernes sous les yeux qui montrent son manque de sommeil. A cet instant, Sabo se demande même si Ace n'est pas un mort-vivant.

« Ace… souffle-t-il, inquiet.

Tout est ma faute… pleure le jeune garçon. il avait besoin de moi… il m'a appelé… je n'étais pas là quand il s'est fait attaquer… je ne l'ai pas protégé… il est mort dans la peur… en pensant que je l'ai abandonné…

Non… Non, Ace. Luffy est sorti sans faire de bruits… personne ne pouvait savoir qu'il était partit ou prévoir ce qui arriverait… tu ne pouvais rien faire… tu n'y es pour rien…

Je devais le protéger… »

Sabo pose une main sur l'épaule tremblante de son frère. Ace laisse tomber la poche de glace qu'il tenait et éclate en sanglots dans les bras de son frère de cœur. Son seul et unique frère désormais.

« **C'était mon petit frère ! Luffy est mon petit frère ! Je m'étais promis qu'il ne lui arriverait rien ! J'aurais dû mourir avant lui ! Ça aurait dû être moi ! Pas lui ! Il n'avait que 7ans ! Il ne devait pas mourir maintenant !** »

Choqué, Sabo serre instinctivement son frère dans ses bras et tente de ne pas pleurer. Soudain, les gamins sursautent en entendant la porte de la cabane être ouverte brutalement et une voix d'homme inquiet et furieux résonne dans la planque :

« **Où est Luffy ?**

Dragon ! Calme-toi ! s'exclame la voix de Garp.

**Où est-il ? Où est mon petit ?**

**Hé, le baraqué ! Calme-toi voir un peu !** s'énerve Dadan.

**Si vous l'aviez surveillé, je ne serais pas là ! Maintenant, dites-moi où est mon fils !** »

Un silence presque effrayant règne pendant quelques instants. Ace et Sabo se regardent, inquiets, lorsque des pas lourds se rapprochent de la pièce où ils sont et que la porte s'ouvre d'un coup. Un homme dont une partie du visage est tatoué d'une forme rouge et en partie caché par la longue cape verte qu'il porte entre. Son souffle se bloque lorsqu'il voit le corps inerte de Luffy. Sans tenir compte des enfants, il se précipite à côté du petit cadavre et le serre dans ses bras en pleurant. Garp entre à son tour et soupire.

« Dragon… je comprends que tu te sentes mal et en colère mais tu es un abruti. Curly Dadan n'y est pour rien ! »

Ace met quelques instants à comprendre. Sabo et lui échangent un regard puis regardent l'inconnu.

« Vous êtes le père de Luffy ? »

Dragon desserre l'étreinte qu'il donnait à son défunt fils et soupire. Garp pose une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son fils.

« Nous attendions ta venue pour l'enterrer…

Non ! Un enfant de la Mer ne va pas en terre ! » grogne-t-il soudain.

Tous le regardent comme s'il était devenu fou.

« Qu'est-ce que tu baragouine ? s'étonne Garp.

Il doit retourner auprès de sa mère… il doit retourner à la mer…

Je ne comprends pas… murmure timidement Ace.

Pourquoi Luffy devrait-t-il être offert à la mer ? Explique-toi !

Marïna…

Pourquoi parles-tu d'elle ?

C'est la mère de Luffy ! »

Sabo et Ace se regardent, sans comprendre. Les brigands semblent aussi perdus que les garçons. Seul Garp semble comprendre… et cela ne le met pas de bonne humeur.

« **Cette Ondine ? La Mère de mon petit-fils ?**

Et oui, Amiral Garp ! Ton petit-fils que tu tentais de former comme un marine est le fils d'une ondine que tu as tenté de détruire ! Ton petit-fils est moitié humain, moitié ondine ! » grogne Dragon en se redressant, fixant son vieux père droit dans les yeux.

Le vieux Marine grogne et sort de la pièce, comme pour éviter de commettre un meurtre. Ace et Sabo ne comprennent pas bien ce qu'il se passe. Ils avaient souvent lu des histoires d'ondines, qui étaient de merveilleuses créatures marines proches des sirènes mais qui, soi-disant, pouvaient prendre des jambes humaines. Luffy pouvait-il être un de ces êtres ?

* * *

Dragon pose délicatement le petit corps de son fils dans une petite barque. Ils étaient très peu à assister à cette étrange cérémonie. Il y avait Ace, Sabo, Shanks, Makino et les brigands. Garp se tenait à l'écart. Il n'avait pas encore digéré la nouvelle sur l'identité de la mère de Luffy. Dragon pousse la barque jusqu'à ce qu'elle flotte sur l'eau. Il continu a guidé la barque dans la grande bleue, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait de l'eau à la poitrine. Finalement, laissant la barque vogué au fil des courants, il murmure :

« Marïna… je te rends Luffy… »

Puis il retourne sur la plage. La petite barque flotte au loin et disparait à l'horizon. L'embarcation traverse l'océan, guidé par les courants et se retrouve bloqué par un récif. Quelques minutes après, une jeune femme sort de l'eau et regarde dans la barque. Ses cheveux noirs coupés courts sont en bataille sur sa tête, son visage fin est doux et maternel et ses yeux sont d'un bleu profond. Un bleu aussi beau que celui d'un océan très profond. Sa peau blanche et douce lui donne un air noble. Elle possède une queue de poisson, rose et lisse, dont les écailles sont si serrées que la nageoire semble uniforme. Elle se hisse dans la barque et, soudainement, sa nageoire se transforme est une magnifique paire de jambes blanches. Elle saisit le petit cadavre et le serre dans ses bras.

« Mon bébé… mon Luffy… » pleure-t-elle.

Il s'agit de Marïna, la mère de Luffy. Délicatement, elle descend de la barque avec son fils et disparait dans les flots.

* * *

Dix ans étaient passés depuis le drame mais les gens de l'île portent encore le deuil du petit Luffy. Ce garçonnet était trop jeune pour subir un tel destin. Peu de temps après l'enterrement, Shanks et son équipage avaient repris la mer. Avant de quitter cette île où, il en était sûr, sa présence avait coûté la vie d'un enfant, le rouquin se rendit sur la tombe de son jeune compagnon et, en silence, il déposa son chapeau de paille sur la pierre tombale qui faisait face à la Grande Bleue. Ce n'est qu'en partant que Shanks put articuler :

« Je suis désolé, Luffy… j'espère que là où tu es, tu me pardonnes… »

Ace et Sabo ne s'en étaient pas remis. Sabo semblait être celui qui supportait le mieux alors qu'Ace ne pouvait pas tourner la page. L'image du cadavre de son frère tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Tant et si bien qu'il se promit de le venger et de tuer Baggy le Clown ! Six ans après, lorsqu'ils eurent 16ans, Ace et Sabo quittèrent l'île, partant chaqu'un de leur côté : Ace pour devenir pirate, Sabo pour un objectif inconnu. Fushia n'était plus la petite île paisible et joyeuse qu'elle était. C'était une île triste qui pleurait leur petit rayon de soleil qui voulait devenir pirate. Makino était celle qui s'occupait de la tombe de Luffy. La petite sépulture était toujours fleurie et Makino faisait en sorte que le chapeau de Shanks trône toujours au centre de la tombe. Mais un jour, le dixième jour anniversaire de ce drame, un grand vent venant de l'océan souffla sur la petite tombe. Sous le vent, le chapeau de paille s'envola vers la mer. Volant au-dessus de l'étendue d'eau salée, le couvre-chef passa au-dessus d'une jeune femme aux cheveux courts noirs en bataille, son visage fin, doux et maternel et ses yeux d'un bleu profond qui le regarde. Elle possède une queue de poisson, rose et lisse, dont les écailles sont si serrées que la nageoire semble uniforme. Il s'agit d'une ondine. Un sourire doux éclaire son visage et elle murmure :

« Le moment est venu… Luffy doit revenir et accomplir son destin… »

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 1. J'ai déjà le début du chapitre 2 mais ça risque d'être aussi long que le premier. C'est atrocement long, je sais... mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Laissez moi vos commentaires, SVP.


	4. Chapitre 2: Retour à la Vie

**Merci pour vos commentaires ! Suite à celui de fandunjour, j'explique :**

**Les ondines… j'ai déjà entendu ce nom avant donc il est très probable que ces créatures existent dans les textes mythologiques avant d'exister dans ma fiction, mais l'idée d'une queue de poisson presque uniforme et qui se change en jambes ça vient de moi. Ça en fait des créatures proches à la fois des humains et des sirènes. Elles sont des guerrières redoutables car elles sont **_**''tout terrain'' **_**mais elles restent très discrètes et beaucoup pensent que ce sont des légendes, comme les sirènes. Je ne vous en dit pas plus, vous aurez des détails plus tard. Place à la fiction et au chapitre 2.**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Retour à la vie

Syrop est une petite île bien tranquille d'East Blue. La nuit règne encore sur le sommeil des insulaires. Parmi eux, un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et au long nez de 17ans nommé Usopp dort profondément dans sa petite maison où il vit seul. Orphelin depuis son plus jeune âge, sa mère était morte lorsqu'il avait environ 7ans et son père était un pirate. Malgré qu'il ne l'ait jamais connu, le jeune au long nez était fier de lui. Lui au moins vivait des aventures et était un courageux sniper. Bien que bon tireur, Usopp était plus un menteur et un beau parleur qu'un aventurier. Le moindre risque de danger lui faisait prendre ses jambes à son coup, et si on lui demandait pourquoi, il inventait une maladie imaginaire. De toute façon, tout le village connaissait ce jeune menteur. Chaque matin depuis la mort de sa mère, il allait se planter devant la falaise qui surplombe la mer et revenait un peu plus tard en hurlant :

« Les Pirates arrivent ! Les pirates vont débarqués ! »

Chaque fois, les villageois le chassaient à coup de balai ou de casseroles mais à chaque fois il leur échappait et chaque jour, il recommençait. Ses seuls amis étaient trois jeunes garçons de 7 ou 8 ans qui se faisaient appeler la Bande à Usopp ! Ils se nommaient Oignon, Piment et Carotte. Pour eux, Usopp était leur meilleur ami et leur capitaine ! Le Grand et Valeureux Capitaine Usopp des aventures fabuleuses qu'il inventait pour les faire rire. Pourtant, dans son lit, Usopp ne faisait pas de rêves de ses aventures merveilleuses. Il faisait un rêve vraiment étrange.

* * *

_Usopp est seul sur la plage de Syrop. Il avance tranquillement, le nez en l'air, profitant des premiers rayons du soleil. Soudain, une voix douce et mélodieuse appelle :_

_« Vous êtes Usopp ? Le valeureux capitaine Usopp ? »_

_L'intéressé s'arrête et regarde vers les falaises… mais il ne voit personne._

_« Lui-même ! Qui êtes-vous ? Où êtes-vous ?_

_Derrière vous, Usopp ! »_

_Le jeune homme se retourne et voit une jeune femme dans l'océan. Ses cheveux noirs coupés courts sont en bataille sur sa tête, son visage fin est doux et maternel et ses yeux sont d'un bleu profond. Un bleu aussi beau que celui d'un océan très profond. Sa peau blanche et douce lui donne un air noble. Tout chez cette femme montrait la douceur et la gentillesse._

_« Je suis une ondine ! Je me nomme Marïna ! J'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez. »_

_Usopp, légèrement choqué, entre dans l'eau et la rejoint dans la mer. Elle s'avance vers lui, dévoilant le haut de son corps et le début de sa queue de poisson, rose et lisse, dont les écailles sont si serrées que la nageoire semble uniforme. Ce qui choque Usopp, qui en dans l'eau jusqu'aux hanches, c'est que la jeune femme tient un cadavre dans ses bras. Le corps d'un petit garçon d'environ 7ans, aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux vêtements en lambeaux. Si on ne voyait pas qu'il ne respirait pas, on croirait qu'il dort. L'ondine lui tend l'enfant et dit :_

_« Prenez soin de lui et protégez-le ! _

_Excusez-moi mais… cet enfant est mort…_

_Il a été tué il y a dix ans. Mais son destin n'est pas de mourir ! Il doit revivre ! Je vous en prie, protégez-le lorsque je lui aurais donné ma vie ! La sienne sera entre vos mains ! Son destin est lié au vôtre ! »_

_Usopp la regarde, légèrement effrayé,… puis il regarde l'enfant. Si elle le lui confiait, c'est qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. L'adolescent hoche la tête et tend les bras pour prendre le petit garçon. La jeune femme marine dépose l'enfant dans les bras de son gardien et dit dans un murmure en lui caressant les cheveux :_

_« Je te donne ma vie, mon chéri. Soit heureux et accompli ton destin ! »_

_Elle l'embrasse sur le front puis elle se retrouve irradiée de lumière. Lorsqu'Usopp peut enfin revoir, la jeune ondine a disparue. Autour de lui, de l'écume de mer flotte en grande quantité et, dans ses bras,… l'enfant s'est mis à respirer !_

* * *

Usopp se réveille en sursaut dans son lit. Il regarde par la fenêtre et voit que le soleil est en train de se lever.

« Bon ! Comme je suis réveillé, autant commencé ma journée ! » dit-il en se levant.

Il enfile ses vêtements, avale un rapide petit-déjeuner, jette son sac à bandoulière sur les épaules puis marche tranquillement vers la falaise, droit vers le soleil levant, un sourire en coin. La journée semblait bien commencée ! Usopp se prépare à son petit manège quotidien, s'apprêtant à faire sa ''bonne action'' de la matinée.

* * *

Le soleil éclaire maintenant complètement et en douceur la petite île de Syrop. Le doux murmure de l'océan berce cette calme matinée et chatouille les oreilles. Dans une petite cavité de la plage, la silhouette d'un enfant se découpait sur le sable. Luffy ! Le petit brun dormait d'un rêve agité, son souffle était haletant et il gémissait. Il y a encore quelques instants, le petit garçon était dans un cocon protecteur qui l'avait maintenu bien à l'abri de l'impact du temps pendant les dix longues années qu'il a passé sous la mer. Il y était en sécurité et surtout il n'avait pas aussi mal. Son corps tout entier était devenu une véritable torture. Il avait si mal, sa peau pourtant intacte lui donnait l'impression de se déchirer. Mais la pire des douleurs était celle qui avait profondément ancré son cœur. Il lui manquait quelque chose, quelque chose d'important. Dans son esprit, tout était brouillé. Seul ce visage restait dans son esprit. Celui de cet homme avec son maquillage et cet énorme pif rouge. Il voyait des personnes qu'il aimait, comme Ace, Sabo, Dadan, Shanks, etc…, il hurlait leurs noms mais ils ne réagissaient pas. L'enfant était terrifié ; il avait l'impression que le clown était à ses trousses.

* * *

Plus loin, un autre brun observait l'horizon. Une longue vue collée à l'œil, longeant son long nez. Usopp ! Il s'ennuyait ; il n'y avait rien à faire depuis ce matin et s'il revenait au village, les villageois le poursuivraient et lui feraient passés un sale quart d'heure. Ses jeunes compagnons, Oignon, Piment et Carotte, étaient rentré chez eux. De plus maintenant, leurs parents limitaient leurs sorties avec le jeune fouteur de trouble du village, ce qui faisait qu'ils ne pouvaient plus le voir aussi souvent que d'habitude. Son attention vagabonde fut captée par une petite plainte. Curieux, il descendit jusqu'à la plage. Il n'y avait rien, pourtant il continuait d'entendre cette petite voix. Ça ressemblait à une voix d'enfant. Il glissa sur une pierre et réussi à entrer dans une cavité qui menait à une petite plage. Lorsqu'il redresse la tête, la surprise se marqua sur son visage. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise teintée d'horreur. Un petit garçon ! Un garçonnet en apparence blessé, haletant à quelques mètre de lui, le corps encore en partit immergé. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de sept ans. Le menteur n'hésita pas un instant et se précipita sur l'enfant pour le récupérer et le sortir de l'eau. Une fois dans ses bras, le petit parût un peu soulagé. Usopp posa sa main sur le front du gamin ; il était brûlant et en sueur. L'adolescent réfléchit rapidement et il entendit une voix douce murmurée dans sa tête :

_Prenez soin de lui et protégez-le !_

Finalement, gardant le petit garçon contre lui, il remonte rapidement la colline et rejoignit le village en courant pour aller frapper à la porte du médecin. Ce dernier ouvrit en grognant. Apparemment, il dormait encore il y a un instant. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'adolescent et le garçonnet.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

C'est pas moi ! Je l'ai trouvé sur la plage. Il est brûlant de fièvre. Aidez-le ! »

Le médecin connait bien Usopp. C'était un chenapan et un menteur invétéré, mais c'était un bon garçon avec un cœur d'or. Il prit le petit malade des bras de l'adolescent et entre dans sa maison, suivit par le jeune menteur. Allongeant le gamin sur la table d'examen, il est étonné de voir que le petit n'a aucune blessure alors que ses vêtements sont dans un état pitoyable. Bien que soyeux, ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient couverts de sel marin. Sa seule ''blessure'' est une petite cicatrice sur son œil gauche. Par contre, il a bel et bien une fièvre de cheval ! Le docteur remplit un bol d'eau froide, humidifie un tissu et le place sur le front brûlant du petit.

« Où l'as-tu trouvé exactement ? demande-t-il à Usopp.

Sur la plage de la petite cavité ! Il était en partie dans l'eau. Je ne sais pas comment il a pu arriver là ! répond l'adolescent.

Une chose est sûre : cet enfant n'est pas de Syrop. J'ai aidé presque tous les enfants de cette île à venir au monde depuis des années. C'est bien simple ; j'ai moi-même assisté à ta naissance, Usopp.

Je me doute qu'il n'est pas de l'île ! Je passe mon temps à la parcourir et je connais ses habitants sur le bout des doigts. La vraie question c'est : d'où vient-il ?

Vu l'état de ses vêtements et du sel dans ses cheveux, je dirais un naufrage. Il n'y a que l'absence de blessures qui me chiffonne. Pour qu'il soit dans cet état, il a dû être pris dans une tempête et heurté des rochers. Or, il n'a aucune marque de coup.

Et il n'y a pas eu de tempête récemment. Je vais à la plage tous les jours et je peux vous garantir qu'il est là depuis, au plus tard, hier soir. Comment pourrait-il être une victime d'un naufrage ?

Je suis médecin, pas détective, Usopp. Il va falloir lancer un avis de recherche pour essayer de retrouver la famille de cet enfant. Peux-tu aller chercher le maire, mon garçon ?

Euh… je crains que, si je me pointe au village, je ne sois pas bien accueillit ! Même pour sauver la vie d'un enfant ! »

Le toubib se retient de rire. En effet, après sa blague du matin, le jeune menteur devait attendre la fin de matinée ou le début de l'après-midi pour pouvoir revenir sans risque d'être chassé.

« Dans ce cas, je vais y aller. Pendant ce temps, surveille le petit et humidifie constamment son front. Il faut faire baisser au maximum la fièvre. Tu dois être capable de faire ça. »

Sur ses mots, le médecin sort de chez lui, laissant Usopp avec le petit garçon. L'enfant n'était pas comme les autres. Il avait une sorte d'étincelle qui le rendait unique. Et ça, Usopp s'en doutait inconsciemment. Sous la fièvre, le garçonnet gémit et tremble. Usopp humidifie le chiffon et le pose sur le front du malade avant de chuchoter :

« Ne craint rien, petit… je veille sur toi… »

* * *

Le médecin a ramené le maire ainsi que quelques villageois. Tous sont entassés dans la maison du toubib, autour du petit qu'Usopp a trouvé. La fièvre a baissée et l'enfant est hors de danger. Seulement, les villageois n'arrivent pas à donner de la crédibilité aux dires du jeune menteur.

« Cet enfant devait être là depuis longtemps ! Tu ne l'as pas vu, c'est tout ! grogne un vieux villageois.

Je vais à la plage tous les jours ! Je vous jure qu'il est là depuis hier soir au maximum ! Je suis un menteur mais pas un abruti ! Je n'aurais pas laissé un enfant malade dans la mer !

Ça pour être menteur, on ne peut pas le contredire ! bougonne une femme.

La derrière tempête remonte à il y a deux semaines. Même si Usopp ne l'avait pas vu, d'autres personnes vont sur la plage. Quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait trouvé…

Le plus étrange est le manque de blessure. Seule cette cicatrice sous l'œil… mais pas de coupures, de coups ou autres blessures comme sur les autres naufragés. déclare soudain le médecin. Mais l'état de ses vêtements ne montre que cette explication. »

L'enfant se met à gémir et ouvre les yeux. En voyant cela, Usopp et les autres se rapprochent, espérant ainsi recevoir des réponses à leurs nombreuses questions.

* * *

Luffy ouvre les yeux. Sa vision est trouble comme s'il avait dormi longtemps. Clignant des paupières, il essaye de rendre net les images qu'il voit. Des visages inconnus apparaissent soudain… bien que l'un d'eux lui rappelle vaguement quelque chose. Soudain, tel un fantôme, il croit revoir le clown qui le pourchassait dans ses rêves. Sous la peur, Luffy hurle et court se cacher sous une table. Usopp et les villageois regardent l'enfant apeuré qui se cache puis se tournent vers le médecin.

« Il a encore un peu de fièvre et il a surement un traumatisme de son naufrage. »

Usopp s'approche de la cachette du petit et s'agenouille devant lui. Luffy cache ses yeux sous ses mains, espérant ne plus voir cette horrible tête de clown. Le jeune menteur prend les mains du garçonnet et lui découvre les yeux. L'enfant tremble mais Usopp lui sourit.

« Ne craint rien ! Personne ne te fera de mal ! »

Luffy reste sans bouger quelques instants puis bondit dans les bras du jeune homme en sanglotant. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un mais impossible de redonner un nom à ce visage. Usopp le serre dans ses bras et se redresse. Il le calme en le berçant et fredonne afin de le mettre en confiance. Les sanglots du garçonnet se calment et il demande :

« Où je suis ?

Tu es sur Syrop, une île d'East Blue. répond le jeune menteur qui lui sourit avec gentillesse.

Comment j'ai atterri là ?

Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

Le petit bonhomme secoue la tête et se blotti contre la poitrine de celui qui le porte afin d'avoir du réconfort. Usopp regarde les villageois et le médecin qui semblent aussi embêter que lui. Si l'enfant ne savait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il ne serait pas facile de retrouver sa famille. Le jeune menteur le serre dans ses bras pour le réconforter et, afin d'établir un réel contact, il dit :

« Je m'appelle Usopp ! Et toi ? »

L'enfant lève ses grands yeux noirs vers lui. Usopp ? Ce nom lui disait quelque chose mais impossible de retrouver où il avait entendu ce nom avant. Finalement, il répond :

« Luffy ! Monkey D. Luffy ! »

* * *

Le village avait rapidement été alerté de l'arrivée du petit naufragé sauvé par Usopp. Oignon, Piment et Carotte s'étaient rendu chez le médecin pour voir l'inconnu sauvé par leur capitaine et l'avaient entrainé à leur suite dans le village… après que le doc lui ait donné des vêtements convenables bien qu'ils soient trop grands pour les petites épaules du gamin. Pendant que les enfants jouent ensemble, un conseil des villageois a lieu dans la cabane du médecin.

« Cet enfant est un étranger, nous ne savons pas d'où il vient ni rien sur lui. On doit s'en débarrasser ! grogne l'un d'eux.

On ne peut pas abandonner cet enfant à son sort ! s'insurge Usopp. On ignore déjà ce qu'il a vécu ! Ce ne serait en rien un plus pour lui ! Et je ne pense pas que la mort d'un enfant laisserait vos consciences tranquilles ! »

La plupart des femmes hochent la tête, en accord avec le jeune menteur. Les hommes, eux, restent sans réaction.

« Cet enfant doit être confié à une famille aimante ou chez quelqu'un de confiance. déclare une villageoise.

Si ça vous dérange, je peux m'occuper de lui, le temps que l'on retrouve sa famille. propose Usopp.

Je crois que tu n'as pas bien entendu, Usopp ! On a dit une personne de confiance ! s'énerve un villageois.

Usopp est un menteur mais il sait s'occuper d'un gamin. répond calmement le médecin.

Vous voulez que ce gamin devienne un menteur comme lui ! Regardez ce qu'il a fait à Piment, Carotte et Oignon ! grogne l'un des parents. Ces gosses sont devenus des casses-coûts ! Ils ne font que des bêtises et mentent comme lui !

Je n'ai aucune influence sur Piment, Oignon et Carotte ! Je joue avec eux et leur raconte des blagues, c'est tout ! se défend le menteur.

Eh bien, vaut mieux éviter que tu ailles trop près de ce gosse ou, en tout cas, qu'il soit confié à quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Les villageois se mettent à bavarder entre eux, cherchant qui s'occupera du petit naufragé. Usopp reste hors de leur conversation. Perdu dans ses pensées, il réfléchit. La voix douce qu'il a entendu dans son rêve et quand il a trouvé Luffy résonne dans sa tête.

_Prenez soin de lui et protégez-le !_

Usopp avait promis qu'il protégerait cet enfant. Il l'a promis dans son rêve et lorsqu'il faisait baissé la fièvre de Luffy. Mais il était évident qu'il n'avait pas la confiance des villageois. Ils ne lui laisseraient pas Luffy. Soudain, une idée germe dans son esprit.

« Si vous me permettez et si vous êtes d'accord, je sais à qui confier Luffy. » dit-il soudain en coupant toute autre conversation.

* * *

Oignon, Piment et Carotte ont conduit Luffy à leur repaire, là où ils ont rencontré Usopp et où ils se donnaient rendez-vous pour les _''réunions d'équipage''_. Un grand sourire éclaire le visage de Luffy lorsqu'il voit le petit drapeau pirate planté sur un piquet.

« **Il est chouette, votre drapeau !** s'exclame-t-il.

C'est le capitaine qui l'a fait ! explique Carotte.

Ouais ! On a toujours connu ce drapeau ! ajoute Piment. C'est celui de notre équipage ! La Bande à Usopp !

Et on en est très fier ! conclut Oignon.

Dites, vous croyez qu'Usopp voudra que je me joigne à vous ? demande Luffy.

Surement ! Le capitaine n'est jamais contre de nouvelles recrues ! répond Piment.

A mon avis, le seul problème, c'est que tu ne seras pas toujours sur cette île ! Tu rentreras un jour chez toi… quand les adultes sauront enfin d'où tu viens ! »

Luffy regarde Carotte avec un grand sourire. Pour un petit naufragé, les trois natifs de l'île le retrouvent bien calme et souriant. Eclatant soudain de rire, le petit aux cheveux noirs corbeau demande :

« Et un gars qui ne vient pas de votre île et qui veut devenir Roi des Pirates ? Vous croyez qu'il voudra ? »

A cette déclaration, les trois garçons se figent. Ils avaient tous entendu parler de Gold Roger et du One Piece ainsi que du titre de Roi des Pirates qui reviendrait à celui qui trouverait ce fabuleux trésor. Usopp leur en avait parlé. Il disait que son père, un pirate partit en mer, était partit avec un équipage à la recherche de ce trésor… mais Usopp était trop petit pour s'en souvenir.

« Tu veux devenir pirate ? s'étonne Piment.

Ouais !

Aller sur Grand Line ? questionne Carotte.

Ouais !

Et trouver le trésor de Gold Roger, le One Piece ? interroge Oignon.

Et ouais !

**C'est dingue !** » s'exclament les trois gamins.

Luffy éclate de rire à leur réaction. Soudain, ils entendent quelqu'un qui appelle Luffy. Les quatre enfants tentent l'oreille et reconnaissent la voix d'Usopp.

« C'est le capitaine ! » s'exclament les trois gamins en se levant.

Alors qu'ils partent en tête, Luffy se redresse, réajuste ses vêtements trop grands et il court à leur suite. Lorsque le jeune menteur apparait dans leur champ de vision, Luffy court à sa rencontre.

« Usopp ! Usopp ! »

Le jeune garçon au long nez a juste le temps de se retourner vers les cris que Luffy s'est déjà jeté dans ses bras. Parvenant à garder l'équilibre, il pose le gamin sur le sol.

« Eh bien dis-moi ! Pour un naufragé qui a eu de la fièvre, t'es en pleine forme !

Usopp ! Je peux faire partit de ton équipage ? De la bande à Usopp ?

Tu veux intégrer la bande à Usopp ?

Ouais ! J'ai déjà voulu intégrer l'équipage de Shanks alors, si je peux intégrer votre Bande, je tente direct ! »

Usopp se fige et demande :

« Shanks ?

Ouais ! Shanks le Roux, le pirate ! »

Les trois gamins et Usopp se retiennent de hurler d'étonnement. Le menteur se retient de trembler et bégaye :

« Shanks le Roux ? Le célèbre Shanks le Roux ? »

Luffy hoche la tête, son sourire greffé sur son visage. Usopp reste sans voix.

« Mais… comment peux-tu le connaitre ?

Bah il est venu dans mon village ! Il y est peut-être encore ! Sinon, il est partit il n'y a pas longtemps !

Mais… cela fait presque 10ans que Shanks le Roux est partit sur Grand Line, la Route de tous les Périls ! »

Le petit aux cheveux corbeau se fige. Comment est-ce possible que Shanks soit sur Grand Line depuis 10ans alors qu'il l'avait vu et qu'il s'était lié d'amitié dans son village il y a quelques mois ? Ou quelques semaines ? Combien de temps avait-il été inconscient ? Non ! C'est impossible ! Luffy n'est pas très malin, mais ce n'est pas un idiot ! Même en restant inconscient, on grandit !

« **C'est pas vrai ! Je l'ai vu dans mon village !**

Ce n'était pas lui, Luffy ! C'était quelqu'un d'autre.

**C'était Shanks !** »

Luffy serre les poings et pleure presque. Il avait vu Shanks ! Ce n'était pas un imposteur ! Il ne pouvait pas y croire… Usopp soupire et s'agenouille devant Luffy.

« Ecoute ! Comme on ne sait pas d'où tu viens, tu vas devoir rester ici quelques temps. Je vais donc te conduire chez quelqu'un qui s'occupera bien de toi pendant ce temps.

Tu ne restes pas avec moi ? s'étonne Luffy.

Je ne peux pas… j'essayerai de venir te chercher pour jouer mais je ne peux pas te le promettre.

Chez qui tu vas m'emmener ? »

Usopp sourit.

« Chez une fille très gentille. Une très bonne amie. »

* * *

Luffy et Usopp se dirigent vers une immense demeure. Arrivé devant, Usopp s'arrête.

« C'est ici ! dit-il à Luffy.

C'est vachement grand !

Mlle Kaya est très riche et très gentille. Viens. »

Luffy prend la main d'Usopp et tous les deux avancent vers la grille. Les deux gardes qui surveillent cette grille fusillent Usopp du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là, garnement ? grogne l'un d'eux.

Je voudrais parler à Mlle Kaya.

Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible, Usopp !

Et moi, je dis que ça doit être possible ! C'est très important !

Que se passe-t-il ? » grogne une voix.

Les gardes se retournent et Usopp marmonne dans sa barbe. Un homme aux cheveux noirs soigneusement peigné et aux petites lunettes sort de la demeure et avance vers eux d'un pas calme. C'est un majordome. Redressant ses lunettes avec la paume de sa main, il déclare :

« Pourrais-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

Rien de bien grave, Kurahadol. répond un garde. Seulement Usopp.

Encore ? grogne-t-il en s'approchant de la grille. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas approcher Mlle Kaya, vaurien ! »

Luffy lève les yeux vers Usopp, sans comprendre. Le jeune garçon au long nez semble furieux. Il tourne d'abord le dos comme pour partir… puis il se retourne rapidement, attrape Luffy et passe de force. Il est tellement rapide que les gardes n'ont pas le temps de le stopper et il entre dans la demeure. Mais rapidement, Kurahadol lui barre le chemin.

« Sors d'ici, Usopp ! Tu n'as rien à faire dans cette demeure !

**Je dois parler à Mlle Kaya ! C'est important !**

Mlle Kaya n'a rien à faire de tes sornettes !

Kurahadol, que se passe-t-il ? On entend des cris jusqu'en cuisine ! »

Un deuxième majordome aux cheveux blancs frisés qui rappelle un mouton avec des cornes de bélier sort de la demeure. Luffy le trouve plutôt rigolo. En voyant Usopp avec l'enfant dans ses bras, il demande :

« Usopp ? Que fais-tu ici ? Vous l'avez laissez entrer, Kurahadol ?

Absolument pas ! Usopp est entré par effraction ! grogne le majordome aux cheveux noirs.

**Je dois parler à Mlle Kaya !** insiste Usopp.

Mlle Kaya n'est pas en état de recevoir qui que ce soit ! persiste Kurahadol.

Kurahadol ? Merry ? Quels sont ces cris ? » demande une voix douce.

Les trois hommes et le gamin lèvent la tête pour voir une jeune femme blonde au teint pâle et aux grands yeux marron apparaitre à une fenêtre. En la voyant, Usopp sourit.

« Bonjours Mlle Kaya !

Usopp ! sourit-elle. Que fais-tu ici ? Tu as enfin persuadé Kurahadol de te laisser entrer ?

Hélas non. J'ai dû entrer de force. J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous demander.

**Cesse d'importuner Mlle Kaya !** grogne le majordome aux cheveux noirs.

**Kurahadol ! Ça suffit !** gronde Kaya. Que me veux-tu, Usopp ?

Voilà. dit-il en déposant Luffy sur le sol. Ce petit garçon s'appelle Luffy. C'est un petit naufragé que l'on a trouvé ce matin sur la plage. On ne sait pas d'où il vient alors il lui faut une maison le temps que l'on retrouve sa famille.

Tu ne peux pas le garder ? s'étonne la jeune fille.

Hélas non.

La maison de Mlle Kaya n'est pas un refuge pour pouilleux ! grogne Kurahadol.

**Kurahadol !** s'indigne la jeune femme.

Je le sais ! Mais Luffy n'est pas un pouilleux ! C'est un petit garçon qui a besoin d'assistance ! répond Usopp.

Ou juste une excuse pour pouvoir venir voir Mlle Kaya !

Absolument pas ! Je ne profiterais pas du malheur d'un enfant pour voir Mlle Kaya !

Et si ton petit naufragé est malheureux ici ? S'il fait du bruit, que fait-on ? demande la majordome en regardant Luffy qui reste sans bouger à côté d'Usopp. Mlle Kaya est malade et à besoin de repos ! Un enfant aussi jeune n'a pas sa place dans cette maison.

Un peu de compagnie ne fera aucun mal à Mlle Kaya ! Les villageois sont d'accord avec moi !

Oh pour quelqu'un comme toi, c'est facile à dire !

Facile à dire ? Ecoutez-moi bien, Kurahadol ! Cet enfant n'était peut-être qu'un nourrisson quand ma mère est morte ! Elle aussi était malade ! Et quand les docteurs n'étaient pas là, j'avais suffisamment de travail à m'occuper d'elle et de moi ! Malgré mon jeune âge, personne n'est venu me dire ce qu'il fallait que je fasse ! Même après sa mort ! Je suis certes devenu un menteur mais je sais la différence entre le bien et le mal ! Mais cela ne suffit pas à m'accorder l'accord des villageois ! Et puis pensez-y ! Vous aussi vous avez été naufragé ! Vous aussi vous avez vécu cet enfer mais vous étiez plus âgé ! »

Le majordome Kurahadol et Usopp restent quelques instants à se dévisager. Usopp serre les poings et déclare :

« De toute façon, si vous ne voulez pas le garder, **faites en ce que vous voulez !** Seulement, rappelez-vous ! Ce sera de **votre** faute s'il lui arrive quelque chose ! Mais ça vous est sans doute égal que le Village se rende enfin compte de ce que vous êtes ! »

Kurahadol serra alors les poings et se dresse face à Usopp.

« **Assez ! Ça suffit comme ça ! Très bien ! Nous le gardons mais tu n'as plus le droit de l'approcher ! Maintenant, va-t'en ! Tu entends ? Ouste et que l'on te revoit plus jamais dans cette demeure !** » hurle-t-il.

Kaya et Merry sont figés par l'explosion de colère de Kurahadol. Usopp le fixe froidement puis soupire. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas refuser. Même si cela l'obligeait à rompre la promesse qu'il avait fait à Luffy. Il s'agenouille devant le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs.

« Mon petit Luffy… je vais te laisser. Tu vas vivre ici désormais, jusqu'à ce que l'on retrouve ta famille. Soit sage et gentil avec Mlle Kaya, d'accord ? »

Luffy se contente de hocher la tête sans rien dire. Usopp sourit et retient ses larmes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était déjà très attaché à ce garçonnet. Il le serre dans ses bras et murmure :

« Au revoir, Luffy… »

Il l'embrasse sur le front puis, desserrant l'étreinte, il se redresse, fusille Kurahadol du regard puis s'éloigne en courant, ne pouvant pas supporter plus longtemps d'être face à ce majordome. Luffy reste figé à observer Usopp s'éloigner. Juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse, le garçonnet aux cheveux corbeau hurle :

« **Au revoir, Usopp !** »

Celui-ci disparait alors sur le chemin, le cœur gros et les larmes aux yeux. Luffy reste figé à regarder la direction qu'a prise Usopp. Kurahadol redresse ses lunettes avec la paume de sa main et rentre dans la demeure. L'autre majordome, Merry, s'approche du petit Luffy et lui dit :

« Viens avec moi, mon garçon ! Tu dois mourir de faim et nous allons chercher des vêtements à ta taille. »

Malgré le fait qu'il soit effectivement affamé, Luffy reste silencieux et suit Merry dans la demeure tout en regardant la direction où Usopp a disparu.

* * *

Usopp court sur le petit chemin de terre qui mène à la plage. Il avait besoin d'air ou il risquait de commettre un crime. Kurahadol l'exaspérait ! Il haïssait ce type qui se croyait sortit de la cuisse à Jupiter et qui couvait Kaya comme si elle était une fragile petite créature en verre qui pouvait casser au moindre coup de vent. Elle n'avait pas besoin de calme et de rester au lit. Elle avait besoin de compagnie, de rire. Elle allait beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il lui racontait les Aventures du Grand Capitaine Usopp. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle savait que c'était des mensonges, mais cela la rendait heureuse et elle riait. Et Kurahadol voulait empêcher ce bonheur… mais avec Luffy dans les pattes, ce maudit majordome ne pourrait rien faire. S'il chassait Luffy, Kaya lui en voudrait et le chasserait aussi ! Indirectement, cela soulagea Usopp. Luffy serait bien là-bas et Kurahadol ne pourrait rien contre lui.

Les garçons, Oignon, Piment et Carotte, sont perchés sur une barrière et bavardent tranquillement. Soudain, ils le voient et courent à sa rencontre.

« **Capitaine ! Attendez-nous, Capitaine !** » crient-ils.

Usopp s'arrête et leur laisse le temps de le rejoindre. Dès qu'ils sont devant lui, Piment demande :

« Capitaine ! Vous avez réellement laissé Luffy chez Mlle Kaya ? Avec Kurahadol ?

Oui… répond froidement Usopp, énervé, en continuant sa route.

Comment avez-vous pu le laisser là-bas ? s'étonne Carotte. Vous connaissez Kurahadol !

Même si Mlle Kaya est gentille, il ne laissa pas Luffy faire le moindre bruit ! ajoute Oignon. Ce n'est pas une vie d'enfant !

**Je n'avais pas le choix et vous le savez !** » s'énerve soudain Usopp.

Les trois garçons sursautent et fixent leur capitaine, médusés. Le jeune homme soupire et continu à avancer, les enfants sur ses talons, en expliquant :

« Ecoutez, moussaillons ! Vous savez tous que je suis un grand menteur ! Personne dans le village n'a assez confiance en moi pour me laisser Luffy… mais même si c'est un naufragé et que je ne l'ai jamais été, je comprends ce qu'il ressent…

Que voulez-vous dire, capitaine ? questionne Carotte.

Du jour au lendemain, je me suis retrouvé seul, sans parents… seul face aux réalités du monde ! Seul sans personne pour m'aider ! Seul sur une île où personne ne voulait de moi ! Seul, perdu dans un monde qui ne me comprend pas ! Seul comme Luffy l'est en ce moment ! Comprenez-moi, les gars ! Je sais ce que c'est que d'être seul ! Et je ne veux qu'aucun autre enfant ne connaisse ça ! Essayez de vous mettre à ma place et vous comprendrez mon choix !

Mais capitaine… bégayent les garçons.

**Puisque je vous dis que je n'avais pas le choix ! Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions en attendant de retrouver la famille de Luffy !** hurle Usopp en éclatant en sanglot avant de s'enfuir vers la plage.

**Capitaine** **!** » hurlent les trois gamins en regardant leur capitaine disparaître vers la plage.

Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu comme ça. Usopp ne s'énervait jamais au point d'éclater en sanglots. Jamais au grand jamais il n'a réagi ainsi.

« Le capitaine était bizarre… s'inquiète Oignon.

Une chose est sûre, Luffy ne sera pas heureux chez Mlle Kaya… même si elle est gentille… soupire Piment.

Moi, je propose que dès demain, on aille le chercher pour jouer ! propose Carotte.

**Ouais !** » crient en chœur les trois garçons.

Au loin, sur la mer, une silhouette transparente semblable à faite avec de l'eau se dressa hors de l'océan et vola, invisible à tous jusqu'à la demeure de Mlle Kaya. Elle observa attentivement Luffy qui mangeait dans la cuisine, sous le regard amusé de Merry. Un sourire invisible apparait sur son visage. Sa voix, tel un murmure de vague, déclare :

« _Bon retour parmi les vivants, Luffy… profite de ta seconde chance… je te protège, mon chéri…_ »

* * *

**Merci pour vos commentaires, désolé pour la lenteur de cette fiction et merci à Larmes-Noire pour m'aider à écrire la scène de rencontre entre Luffy et Usopp. Continuez à me soutenir et ne craignez rien! Même si je suis lente, je continue cette fiction!**


End file.
